Zodiac Assassins
by OrangeOrangeOrange
Summary: There was once twelve or rather thirteen Somas of the Soma family that were secretly the Zodiac Assassins, until a turn of events that included Yuki s disappearance and a suspicion of Toru Honda being included with Yuki and the Zodiac Assassins secret


**Zodiac Assassins**

(Normal POV)

The small blond boy in his wrinkled bunny print p.j's awoke at approximately 8:43 AM in his room. The tiny infiltry assassin stretched in the direction of the sun that shown through the open slide door that was left open due to it being a warm night. The boy, Momiji, yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes a few times before he suddenly became wholly awaken by the sound of breakfast bell ring throughout the Soma residence. Momiji scrambled to his feet and ran out his room and down the wooden paths around to the main building where the Soma's had their meals, social events and even extra rooms for where relatives not apart of the twelve zodiacal assassins. Thirteen if you counted the unincluded Kyo.

"Good morning everyone," Momiji chimed as he entered the dinning room of the main building.

Momiji sat down at the long wooden table that only had him, Shigure, Haru and Hatori. The other assassins had a very hard time getting up for breakfast or usually have a specific time to get up and eat. Or if it was your turn to make breakfast, which explains why Haru was up early.

"Good morning Momiji, I see your up early," Shigure commented happily.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here Shigure san?" Momiji asked after taking a bite from his steamed leek he had put onto his plate with his chopsticks a after he had settled into his seat a moment ago.

"A young maiden was calling out for my assistance and what a fine maiden she was, I could not refuse!" Shigure proclaimed with arms stretched out dramatically.

"Translation, Rin got sick so he had to replace her in last nights mission so he stayed here afterwards," Hatori said plainly under the glass of his coffee mug.

"Rin chan is sick? Is she ok?" Momiji asked pressing down on his knees to the chair he was on so he can lean in to hear the details.

"No, it was just the sniffles," Haru spoke up across the table from Momiji.

"Ah hem, what Haru means is that she's ok and theres no need to worry," Shigure said waving off the sleepy and slight black Haru's words.

"Oh, that's good," Momiji said lowering himself back into his chair properly and continued to eat his food.

Then Momiji just had a thought that came up.

"Hey Shigure, Yuki hasn't been around for almost a week now, didn't his mission end after the third day?"

"Yes, why now that I think about it, that rat hasn't been here or the house for a while now," Shigure said with a long thought after his words were said.

When Momiji was done he got up with his dishes and went into the kitchen where he washed off the residue from the dishes and placed them in the dish washer, deciding not to put in the dishwasher soap because there was enough space for some plate or cups left. Suddenly there was a slam and angry foot steps drawed around the dinning area.

"Steamed leeks! Are you guys trying to kill me!" an enraged voice yelled from the dinning room.

In the dinning room a furious Kyo had entered with a head of rumpled orang hair and a bad temper. Especially after finding out there was a serving plate leeks on the table.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it," Hatori said with a hinting tone of authority.

"Well who was the idiot who even decided to make them in the first place?" Kyo seethed in his seat.

"Now Kyo, that was not very nice, Haru spent all his time preparing this meal since six this morning. At least thank him for the meal," Shigure said trying to calm down Kyo.

"Why the hell should I, I don't like it so I'm expressing my thoughts out loud, is that a crime?" Kyo growled.

Suddenly a pair of chopsticks zoomed right passed Kyo, barley missing him by the ear, tossing aside the hair in it's path and then ended it's bulliting path by jamming right into the wall right behind Kyo. Kyo turned his head to gaze at the two sticks of wood that were standing straight out of the wall. Kyo then looked back at Haru, whom was now standing up with a black shadowing aurora around him. Black Haru.

"You little- why did you do that!" Kyo yelled at Haru, getting worked up again.

"Why don't you tell me asshole!" Haru yelled back jumping over the table, bringing his foot down in attempt to land a hit on Kyo, but he moved just in time for Haru to kick the chair Kyo was currently sitting at, in half. Splinters rained upwards as the two enraged teens glared at each other with wood chips flying through the air and a still gleeful Momiji standing in the doorway to the kitchen waiting for a loophole for him to pass on by and move to the main way to see if he had an assignment for the day.

Once Haru and Kyo were rolling around in a fighting turmoil, Momiji scampered off to the board room where assignments were posted every day. The board room had a mildly fashionable look like a lounge area along with a giant board full of assignments, a ow of three computers for looking up information and a door leading to the conference room where important assassination missions were discussed ahead of time and carefully planned with the group of zodiac assassins that were chosen for the mission. In the board room was only Kureno, whom was posting up new missions on the board when Momiji came in.

"Good morning Ku chan," Momiji said happily to the rooster zodiac assassin.

"Oh, good morning Momiji chan, did you just have breakfast?"

Just as Kureno said this the sound of glass shattering against the wall next door sounded through the board room.

"Yeah I did, Haru and Kyo are in their now, and Haru made steamed leek for breakfast, so you can just imagine what's happening right now," Momiji explained.

"Oh I see, I hope they don't ruin the place too much, by the way can you get Haru, Kyo, Umm... Hm I guess Yuki, but he's been off the radar for a while, um if he's around then get him, oh and you, plus Shigure and Hatori ...and Rin, conference room at ten. Make sure that Haru and Kyo don't get stuck in the ER by then please, this mission has a red stamp," Kureno said reading off the names from an assignment in his hands before showing me the red stamp on the assignment.

Momiji's eyes widened at the red stamp on the paper. Red stamps on assignments usually meant dangerous assassin assignments mainly at S rank, the hardest to complete. Either that or it's just an urgent assignment that needs taken care of right away.

"Wh-what! No way, I haven't been assigned an S rank mission before, what's it about?"

"I can't tell you until ten in the conference room, I'll give you all the details until then, please inform those needed for the assignment, that will do for today. Please excuse me I must get these assignments stapled up on the board," Kureno said, holding up a thick stack of heavy looking papers.

"Ok Ku chan, leave it to me!" Momiji smiled.

( At Ten o'clock )

The seats in the conference room were filled at ten o'clock's meeting on time. The soundproof door was locked shut for any necessary reasons. Because of Haru and Kyo's morning scramble they had to take safe precautions to separate them from each other and because of Yuki's mysterious disappearance act there was a more than one open seat. Kureno slapped out his big folder binder and took a moment take out a yellow folder and some stapled sets of papers that he handed out. Kureno took a moment to scan over and read a copy of his own stapled papers. Of course with all his busy duties of being an assassin and the head of the family and zodiac assassin, Akio's assistant, he didn't have time to go over the S rank assignment Akio had handed and constructed himself when he was aware of this assignment.

When he was done he coughed awkwardly knowing the base of the situation and felt a bit shocked and partially surprised a this assignment and how Akito could know this.

"So as we see here, Yuki has been missing for quite some time and due to some gathered information from Momiji, Yuki has been getting acquainted with someone at his school for the last month. Of course we have some leads and evidence that this person, found out about the Somas being the zodiac assassins."

At this everyone in the room was silent as they were caught up by Kureno's words.

"That's impossible," Kyo spoke up from his spot.

"The Zodiac Assassins never trip up or tell anyone what we do, it's in the code itself, no one is to give away the identity of the Zodiac Assassins, we keep on tradition," Kyo said proudly.

"Yes I know, but that's not the point Kyo, the point is someone found out about the Zodiacs and possibly either killed or kidnapped Yuki. Flip to the next page and you'll find her record sheets, name, picture and a bit of dirt on her parents and some of their past references could of been passed on to Miss Honda."

At this Momiji took out his pocketknife, unsheathed the blade and stab it into the table while standing up, all in a quick movement that it made everyone in the room flinch.

"No, your lying that's not her, it can't be Miss Honda, I've known her since I started high school, there's no way she can be the culprit here! And to use what I excitedly told you about her after I first met her... you tricked me," Momiji said a bit flared up.

"Now Momiji, if we have to kill her we have to, it's our duty, besides it's just a friend you can make more," Shigure said pinching Momiji's cheeks.

Momiji slapped Shigure's hands away. "You don't get it! Toru is the sweetest person in the world! She was good friends with Yuki too so she wouldn't ever kill or do something awful to Yuki! It's not her character!"

"Momiji, in time you'll understand what kind of people we think our friends are until the next day the stab you in the back, literally. Not sit down, take that knife from the table and read."

On the other side of the mission papers was a profile on a girl named Toru Honda. Her basic information was on there clearly in black and white except her profile picture. Information on her school, part time job and some of her friends were enlisted. There was even a paragraph explaining how her mom was a member of a gang when she was a teen, a legend called the Red Butterfly, but died a year ago in a car accident. Her dad worked as a debt collector and an infamously violent one at that, but died of a sickness years ago when Toru was around two years old. Taking in the information that she had strong and tough parents one can only assume she was strong herself. But the only thing that wasn't posted on the information paper was her address.

"Hey, why don't we have her address, it'll be hard to assassinate someone without an address," Kyo said.

"Yeah, we were not able to find the information on that, though there was a valid address online it seemed to be a fake one made a year ago, but on this mission we must clarify if Yuki is alive or not. If he is alive then we will get him back then kill Toru. If he is dead, then we'll just kill her either way, quite simple, but it has a red stamp because this is urgent. If she leaks out information on the Zodiac Assassins then it's all over," Kureno explained solemnly.

"Butin the mean time, Kyo, Haru and Rin will attend the same school as Momiji so that they can do a fir over see on Toru and maybe find out about that address. For now we are only digging up on what she had barrier and try to find out about Yuki as quickly as possible, everyone understand? Good, Zodiacs out!


End file.
